nachtligafandomcom-20200214-history
Schattenzitadelle
Die Schattenzitadelle, engl. Twilight Citadel, ist große Festung des Schattenhammerkultes im Schattenhochland, mit der Bastion des Zwielichts in ihrem tiefsten Inneren. Auch der Loch Verrall und die Elementiumtiefen gehören zur Zitadelle. Das Gebiet wird von korrumpierten Elementaristen und Zwielichtverteidigern schwer bewacht. World of Warcraft TCG: Schattenzitadelle (TCG TotD, 220) Hintergrund Nachdem Grim Batol vom Nachschub abgeschnitten und die Schwarzdrachen verjagt wurden, saßen die Schattenhammerkultisten in der Schattenzitadelle in der Falle. Nun planten Allianz und Horde, den Vorposten der Zitadelle, das Schattentor, zu durchbrechen und dann mit der eigentlichen Offensive auf die zu beginnen. Die Allianz versammelte dazu ihre Truppen unter Kurdran Wildhammer am Gipfel des Siegers, während die Horde ihre Streiter unter dem Kommando von Kriegsfürstin Zaela am Schmetterschlagposten zusammenrief. Quest 85: Gipfel des Siegers Hinauf zur Zitadelle thumb|250px|Schattenzitadelle (Konzeptzeichnung von [[Red Knuckle (MG).)]] Während Allianz und Horde den Angriff auf das Schattentor einleiteten, machten sich einige Agenten vom SI:7, sowie ein Kommando der Kor'kron heimlich an den Aufstieg zur Zitadelle. Oben wollten sie sich jeweils mit ihren Anführern, Meister Mathias Shaw und Garona treffen, die sich dort bereits versteckt hielten. Cassius der Weiße hatte dem SI:7 für diese Mission zusätzlich noch einen Streiter der Allianz zur Seite gestellt, und auch die Kor'kron erhielten von Lady Cozwynn Unterstützung von einem erfahrenen Kämpfer der Horde ... Doch nachdem die Agenten während ihres Aufstieges Cho'gall direkt in die Arme gelaufen waren, waren diese Streiter auch die Einzigen, die beim Versteckt von Meister Mathias Shaw bzw. von Garona ankamen. Quest 85: Hinauf zur Zitadelle Quest 85: Nur Ihr und Mathias Quest 85: Nur Ihr und Garona Nieder mit dem Hammer Für Garona die Halborcin gab es nicht Schlimmeres als die von Selbsthass zerfressenen Kultisten des Schattenhammers. Und Meister Mathias Shaw sah einen Vorstoß auf das Schlachtfeld nicht als vollständig an, wenn es keine altmodische "Macht den bösen Jungs den Garaus"-Mission gäbe. Die Kultisten wollen tatsächlich das Ende der Welt herbeiführen, und das brachte diese Idioten ganz oben auf die Abschussliste der beiden Auftragsmörder. Bei all den Veteranen der Zitadelle, den korrumpierten Elementaristen und den Zwielichtverteidigern gingen ihnen die Ziele auch nicht so schnell aus. Doch das Blut solcher verblendeten Narren fühlte sich gut an ihren Händen an. Quest 85: Nieder mit dem Hammer Dunkle Auftragsmörder Doch sogar Garona und Meister Mathias Shaw wurden gejagt. Sie sahen es als Folge, da sie sich unter Schafen versteckt hatten. Der Schattenhammer hatte seine Dunklen Auftragsmörder nach den beiden geschickt, und die ... waren nicht schlecht für einen haufen toter Kerle, die aus den Seelen der fähigsten Attentäter bestanden. Garona und Meister Mathias Shaw mussten ihre Häscher zur Strecke bringen, indem sie ihnen die Seelenanhänger entrissen. Die Beiden waren sich nur noch nicht ganz sicher, was sie anschliepend mit dem ganzen Metall aus den Anhängern machen sollten... Vielleicht einschmelzen sich daraus einen neuen Dolch schmieden, den sie dann ins Cho'galls Herz stoßen oder an einen Gnom, Goblin oder Hexenmeister verkaufen konnten? Quest 85: Dunkle Auftragsmörder Lenkt sie für mich ab Im Gebiet der Schattenzitadelle gab es drei Anwärter auf die Aszendenz, die Garona und Meister Mathias Shaw beseitigen mussten: Die Dame Alys Finnsson, Meister Klem und Mia die Rose. Allerdings benötigten sie dafür einen Freiwilligen Helden von Allianz oder Horde, der als Ablenkung diente. Wenn der rechte Moment gekommen war, kamen die beiden Auftragsmörder hinzu und erledigten ihre aus dem Rücken heraus. Diese Drei durfte man auf keinen Fall unterschätzen. Jeder dieser Wahnsinnigen hatte sich seine Position durch Skrupellosigkeit erkämpft, und sie waren gut in dem, was sie taten. Quest 85: Lenkt sie für mich ab Die Elementiumaxt Der Schattenhammer hatte viele rote Drachen gefangen und getötet.. aber einer war immer noch am Leben - Lirastrasza. Sie war in der Nähe angekettet, und Garona und Meister Mathias Shaw beschlossen, sie zu befreien. Dafür brauchten sie etwas, das scharf genug war, um ihre Ketten zu zerschlagen und zum Glück fiel ihnen der alte Ettin mit Namen Blindauge der Wächter ein, der am Altar des Aufstiegs wachte und in dessen Besitz sich eine fein gearbeitete und verdammt scharfe Axt aus Elementium befand. Anfänglich dachten beide darüber nach ob das sogar Cho'galls "ultimative" Waffe sein könnte, verwarfen diesen Gedanken jedoch wieder. Quest 85: Die Elementiumaxt Der entfesselte Drache thumb|250px|[[Lirastrasza: Der entfesselte Drache (TCG WoE 207)]] Mit der Elementiumaxt in ihrem Besitz, gelang es Garona und Meister Mathias Shaw, den letzten Überlebenden der gefangenen Großdrachen zu befreien. Gerade noch rechtzeitig, ehe der Schattenhammer auch Lirastrasza töten konnte. Einmal frei, konnte sie nun ihren Rachedurst an den Kultisten stillen. Unter Lirastraszas Führung nahmen die verbleibenden Roten Drachen ihre Angriffe auf die Himmelsschrecken der Zwielichtdrachen oberhalb der Schattenzitadelle erneut auf. Garona die Halborcin und Meister Mathias Shaw gaben den paar Zwielichtdrachen, die Lirastrasza aus der Luft geholt hatte und die dann noch lebten, den Rest. Sie wollten schließlich nicht, dass die Heiler des Schattenhammers diese Drachen wieder flugtauglich machte. Es wurde Zeit für einen Gnadenstoß. Quest 85: Der entfesselte Drache Quest 85: Gnadenstoß Die Hilfe der Erdenruferin Dennoch mussten Garona die Halborcin und Meister Mathias Shaw irgendwann feststellen, dass sie bei ihren Untersuchungen zu Cho'galls Artefakt in einer Sackgasse angelangt waren. Sie hatten gehört, dass der Schattenhammer eine Gruppe von Schmieden der Wildhämmer versklavt und im Loch Verrall ertränkt hatte, als sie ihre Aufgabe erledigt hatten. thumb|250px|[[Initiand Goldmine: Pflichtentbindung der versklavten Elementare. (TCG TotD 218)]] Garona und Mathias Shaw brauchen Hilfe bei ihrer weiteren Nachforschungen und erhofften sie sich von Erdenruferin Yevaa und ihrem Goblinschamanen vor den Elementiumtiefen. Initiand Goldmine kümmerte sich zusätzlich um die Befreiung der versklavten Elementare in der Schattenzitadelle. Wenn er sich mit einer Sache auskannte, dann waren es Elementare. Er wußte, dass sie ihm sicher nicht nur dankbar waren, wenn er sie aus der Sklaverei befreite, sondern sich wahrscheinlich auch gegen ihre Meister wendeten. Der Goblin fand, das klang für beide Seiten nach einem Gewinn. Quest 85: Die Hilfe der Erdenruferin Quest 85: Pflichtentbindung Der Schattenhammer Schließlich hatten Garona die Halborcin und Meister Mathias Shaw herausgefunden, wo Cho'gall seine ultimative Waffe versteckte. Der Schattenhammer wurde am Schattenaltar der Stürme geschmiedet, und - noch wichtiger, die Kultisten hatten einen schweren Fehler begangen: Cho'gall selbst überwachte seine Fertigstellung. Viele Agenten des SI:7 und der Kor'kron waren gestorben, um ihnen diese Informationen zu bringen. Die Auftragsmörder mussten nur noch dorthin gelangen. Und tatsächlich: Der Schattenhammer schwebte in der Mitte des Altars, ungeschützt... Quest 85: Garona braucht Euch Quest 85: Der Schattenhammer Doch der Schattenhammer war nur scheinbar herrenlos, denn Cho'gall hatte seinen Auserwählten, Schädelberster der Berg, eingesetzt, um dieses Artfakt zu beschützen. Nur gemeinsam mit Untersützung des Drachenmalklans unter Kriegsfürstin Zaela bzw. des Wildhammerklans unter Kurdran Wildhammer, sowie des Roten Drachenschwarms, gelang es ihnen, Schädelberster den Berg zu töten und Cho'gall in seine Bastion des Zwielichts zurückzuschicken. Quest 85: Schädelberster der Berg Subzonen Artillerius' Inferno "Artillerius' Inferno" ist eine kleine Senke, gefüllt mit einem Lavasee am östlichen Rand der Schattenzitadelle. Hier beaufsichtigt Lord Artillerius die Arbeiter an Cho'galls Waffe. Elementiumtiefen * Hauptartikel siehe: "Elementiumtiefen" Die "Elementiumtiefen" sind ein weitverzweigtes Minensystem unter der südwestlichen Zitadelle. Vor dem Eingang befinden sich zwei Schamanen vom Irdenen Ring, Erdenruferin Yevaa und Initiand Goldmine. Sie brauchten Hilfe dabei, die Elementarportale in der Gegend auszuschalten. Im Gegenzug konnten sie vielleicht Garona und Meister Mathias Shaw bei ihrem Problem helfen. Überlastung der Portale Früher war Erdenruferin Yevaa die Hüterin der Portale des Irdenen Rings. Doch als sie in Tiefenheim war, um zu helfen, fiel der Schattenhammer ins Hochland ein und verderbte das Gebiet. Nun ließen sie die Portale des Irdenen Rings von mächtigen Zwielichtaszendenten bewachen. Und genau darin lag ihr Fehler. Yevaa ging zu den Portalen und verwendete die Steuerungen, um sie zu überlasten. Dadurch wurden die gesamten Energien des Portals freigesetzt und die Aszendenten geschwächt. Die Portale von Apexar, Aetharon und Edemantus lagen oberhalb der Erde, doch das letzte Portal lag tief in der Elementiummine hier, aber darum kümmerte sich Initiand Goldmine. Quest 85: Überlastung der Portale Loch Verrall Im Norden der Schattenzitadelle liegt ein großer See, der "Loch Verrall". Auf der Suche nach dem mysteriösen Artefakt, das Cho'gall herstellte, verwies Erdenruferin Yevaa die Abenteurer an den alten Geist des Lochs, Gräfin Verrall. Personen Verwandte Themen Quellen Kategorie:Schattenhochland